stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
StacyPlays
'StacyPlays '''is an American Minecraft gamer. Stacy has not appeared with Stampy very often, but has created series with many of his friends. She has appeared in Stampy's Lovely World and in Episode 7 of Wonder Quest. She is known for her affection to animals, particularly dogs, and her passion of milk. Appearance Stacy's most famous look is her current Minecraft skin, which features her wearing a blue and white striped shirt, long, dark brown hair, green eyes, denim blue jeans and brown boots, with a bow quiver hung around her shoulder. In her XBox skin, instead of her skin being a human, it is an orange fox with a white stomach and brown legs and arms. Assosiation with Stampy Stacy was a fan of Stampy's videos prior to making videos with him, and she has shown this in several of her videos. Before collabing with Stampy, she created multiple series with Sqaishey (Cake Quest), and AmyLee 33 (Mermaid Mondays). Amy and her other friends Netty and Salem are participants in UHShe, a UHC tournament held by Stacy. Stacy was also a special guest in the first season of Wonder Quest, where she owned a ranch that was in danger of wild rabbits eating her crops. Stacy and Stampy both did a 4-episode miniseries on Mario Maker where the two build their own levels and eventually play each others, trying to make it hard for the other person. Stacy first collaborated with Stampy in her Minecon Vlogs, where she stayed with Stampy and his friend's hotel. Stacy has appeared in Wonder Games, Goosebumps, and Disney Infinity "Race Time!". Stampy also made a special appearance on Sqaishey and Stacy's Cake Quest finale. She also appeared in the Lovely World video, Clock Climb, her only appearance in that series so far. Stacy ran a series in Minecraft with Stampy where they tried to build their own houses that were featured in ''Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2. This was the first proper Minecraft series on stampylonghead to completely feature Stacy. Channel Stacy has a channel of her own, which currently has over one million subscribers, or as she calls them, potato flakes. In similar fashions to the Love Garden, in Stacy's most popular series Dogcraft, she would name dalmatians after fans who do special things, eventually getting 101 Dalmatians. In Dogcraft, she also has an orange cat named after Stampy, and a duck named after Sqaishey. Stacy also has a vlogging channel, which currently has over 140k subscribers. One of her most memorable vlogs includes Stacy and Stampy going to Disneyland. Notable Minecraft series of hers include: *Dogcraft *The Candy Isles/Mermaid Mondays *Cake Quest/Chicken Quest *UHShe *Bookcraft *Mineclash *Far Lands *Mystic Mesa Other projects Stacy is also an author for a series of adventure novels named Wild Rescuers. The first book in the series, named Wild Rescuers: Guardians of the Taiga, which was released for sale in bookstores on 5th June 2018. Stampy has done a book review on this book, uploaded as part of his series, Let's Talk. A second book, Wild Rescuers: Escape to the Mesa, is set for release on 9th April 2019. Appearances *Clock Climb Friends *Stampylongnose *AmyLee 33 *Sqaishey *SalemsLady *NettyPlays Trivia *Stacy's full name is Stacy Hinojosa. *She owns five pets: her three dogs, Page, Molly, and Polly, and two cats, Milquetoast and Pipsqueak. *She has celiac disease. *In Xbox, Stacy's skin is a fox, like in her Xbox series: Noob Quest References *StacyPlays Wiki Category:Stampy's Friends